


Steamy Windows

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Erotica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-07
Updated: 2007-02-07
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:38:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Prompted by "Steam" and personal experience...





	Steamy Windows

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Apologies to Tina Turner and Tony Joe White  


* * *

Steamy Windows  
by alloy

The windows had steamed up.

Not surprising. It was a small car and they had been generating a lot of heat.

Hermione shivered. Not from cold, but from deep down inside, and felt Ron’s response.

She finally understood the old Tina Turner song and those American movies where the cars parked at ‘Makeout Point’ rocked to a primal rhythm and the view was obscured.

The Mini didn’t rock very much, it’s suspension hard like that of a racing car.

Hard like Ron unwitting pressing her head against the thinly padded metal of the car, exquisitely pounding her into the bench seat upon which she was lying.

His lanky frame curved above her, his fullness inside her . Hermione inhaled, enjoying the base musky smell of him. She strained upward, to lick, to taste the sweat beading in his chest.

A mark on the frosted glass, her hand covered by Ron’s. 

A place of clarity, like this moment, through it a single moonbeam shone, the rest hazily obscured and defused.

Just the two of them. 

Their bodies joined as like their souls.

Just the two of them.

Surrounded by steamy windows.


End file.
